I Stand Alone
by Her Royal Shyness
Summary: Issun, Waka, Okami, and all the other adventurers that aided Okami in her journey face their own problems after Yami was slain. And they must figure out how to handle the situation, by themselves. With no aid of anyone. Their mind and souls will be tested.
1. Chapter 1

**I Stand Alone By: Her Royal Shyness**

Chapter 1: Amaterasu

I looked down from the Arch of Yamato, longing to get down. My friend (maybe my only friend…) is down there. I need to tell him that I'm ok, and that Yami is defeated…and I was only able to do that because he restored the peoples faith in me again. I howled, hoping for Issun to be able to hear me "Ma Cheríe, he can't hear you, we're many miles away from him!" I glared at the strange, blonde man. Waka is very interesting, but he does get on my nerves at times.

I wish that he would call me by my real name, either Okami, Ammy, or Amaterasu is fine. Just, please, anything but that weird "Ma Cheríe" name. I don't even know that that means! I suppose it's a moon tribe term or something. I'm not sure, since I was reincarnated, I haven't been able to recall most of my memory. I've had dreams and visions before, and when I had them, I didn't know what they meant at the time. Now I know that they were of the past, and something that occurred in the present, had sparked that memory. At least, that's what I think, I haven't really talked to anyone about it, because at times, it seemed really awkward, to have thoughts like that.

I shook my head and whined, barking occasionally as I tried to get comfy. When I finally laid down, I looked at my nose, but realized that Issun would never be on my muzzle again. Ever. Waka glanced at me, and I looked back at him, ears pulled back, eyes challenging for him to say something. He smiled and looked ahead, then shouted, "Look Ma Cheríe! The Celestial Plain!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Issun (1)**

"Heh, so, now that Yami is defeated, and Ammy is gone, what do I do now, busty-babe?" I asked Sakuya. She sighed, "First, you can get out of my breast!" I laughed and hopped onto her shoulder. Sakuya looked beyond the little village known as Kamiki and said, "You must keep the faith alive in the peoples' hearts, little sprite, for isn't that the quest of a Celestial Envoy?"

I gazed up at the sun. It's bright, warming rays beamed upon my faced. I looked over Kamiki, the suns rays reached as far as the eye could see. The suns' rays seemed to reach out over Nippon, beckoning life to go on, as if nothing ever happened. But I knew better than that. I know Ammy had probably lost a lot of blood during her battle with Yami, and I know that the peoples' faith in her had restored her to full health again, that's why the sun is beaming right now.

The suns' rays would always stretch their arms over Nippon, and the will always beckon life to go on, as long as I kept the peoples' faith in the gods strong, I can't let it falter for one minute. "You're right, I must keep the faith alive, for Ammy, For my old man…..for Nippon" I hopped back down onto the ground, and started to make my way to Shinshu field when Sakuya stopped me. "Where are you going?"

I looked over my shoulder at her and grinned. "I have a old man to visit." I must head out to the frozen waste land of Kamui, and find my way back home

To Ponc'tan


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Waka(1)**

I stepped off the rainbow bridge that lead from the Ark of Yamato, to The Celestial Plain. I looked around, and embraced the harmony that was surrounding me. Birds chirping, blades of grass being gently moved by the wind, the sweet smell of wildflowers, and most of all, The Sun. I don't just mean the actual sun, I also mean Amaterasu. She seems so happy right now, pouncing around like a puppy, chasing butterflies. Only if she knew what she was in for.

Being a god isn't as easy as it looks, and I know she had found that out down in Nippon. But it's not any easier on the Celestial Plain. There's prayers to be answered, towns and cities to watch over, and most importantly of all, keeping yourself alive, which is probably the hardest thing to do. It's not impossible to kill a god, but it's extremely difficult.

"Come on Ma Cheríe, we mustn't waste our time, there is a lot of stuff that you have missed out on in the hundred years you've been gone for." She glared at me, muzzle twitching. She's probably fighting back a growl. Oh, only if she remembered the good times we had before she was killed a hundred years ago.

I lead the way across the field, and looked ahead of us. Only about 20 minutes away from us, was the Celestial Village. Life in the village is thriving, which was completely unexpected, considering over half of its population had came onto the Ark of Yamato with me, the rest had safely hid somewhere. I looked back, and saw that Amaterasu was beaming with glee. "Wanna race?" I asked her. Her ears pricked up and she barked and ran ahead of me. "Hey, that's cheating!" I yelled after her.

I bounded after her, and eventually I caught up to her. I looked at her, and grinned. She didn't expect for me to catch up. In no time, we were at the village. Celestials were shocked to see that their beloved god was back to them. We slowed down, and I looked down at Amaterasu and said "Follow me, there's someone that has missed you a ton while you have been gone." She tilted her head to one side, confused.

We walked toward the center of town, and came to a huge mansion with a statue of two wolves in front of it. One of them was Shiranui, Amaterasu's old form. I stopped and stared at the other wolf for a minute before saying, "Ma Cheríe, from here on, people will no longer call you Amaterasu, they will be calling you Shiranui, because that's the only person they know of you to be, nobody else. Now, let's continue on into the mansion."

I opened the doors to see the other wolf laying down in front of a fountain, his back towards the door. I could see his tail painting some kind of wolf on the parchment. "Ah, Hikaru, Such a pleasant surprise to see you here, I brought a friend." He looked up and said "Waka, I'm not in the-wait, how did you…" He looked behind him and his eyes widened. "SHIRANUI! You're back!" He ran up to her, and she backed away, growling. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I sighed and told him, "No, she doesn't remember you, and she doesn't remember how to talk telepathically anymore, so good luck trying to get the villagers to communicate with her.

Hikaru sighed and looked down at his paws. "Ah, I see, so my own wife doesn't remember me, well, we will have to fix that now, won't we?"


End file.
